The One
by The Deathstalker
Summary: Seorang gadis yang dilema dengan masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan dunianya sendiri. Apakah seorang Pria dingin dan aneh bisa mengeluarkannya dari rasa bersalah masa lalu? Maaf summarynya buruk... :D RnR, please !


**Summary :**

Seorang gadis yang dilema dengan masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan dunianya sendiri. Apakah seorang Pria dingin dan aneh bisa mengeluarkannya dari rasa bersalah masa lalu?

**THE ONE**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : The Deathstalker**

**Pair : Sasuke. U X Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo**

**DLDR**

**Itadakimasu !**

Masih dengan suasana riuh para penonton yang berteriak-teriak menyoraki jagoannya masing-masing karena tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan uang yang telah mereka keluarkan, sebagian penonton yang telah menemukan pasangan masih berasyik-asyikan merabai setiap inci tubuh molek di hadapannya tanpa rasa malu, yah... karena tidak akan ada yang menggunjing atau memaki mereka. Pertandingan semakin memanas dan telahah memasuki putaran kedua, berarti tinggal satu putaran lagi dan kita akan tahu siapa pemenang kali ini.

Dua kubu yang berlawanan menunggu detik-detik akhir balapan dengan tegang, hanya orang-orang yang sedang bermesum ria dan bandar pemegang uang taruhan saja yang merasa hidupnya aman. Terlihat seberkas cahaya yang datang dari kejauhan, semua menggigit bibir menanti mobil mana yang akan menekan rem dan menimbulkan gaya gesek di garis finish tersebut. Semakin mendekat, semakin terang, dan semakin kelihatan pula warna mobil yang mendekat, dan warna mobil itu adalah... Warna merah !

"Sial !" Rutuk seorang yang berada di kubu yang kalah

"Hei, kita hanya bertaruh 20 ribu yen , man !" Ucap seorang disampingnya mencoba mengatasi kegalauan temannya dan hanya dibalas dengan lirikan sebal.

Sedang kubu yang kini berada di atas awan bersorak sorai gembira karena jagoan mereka menang 'lagi'. Bahkan, jika pertandingan dilakukan setiap malam mungkin mereka dalam satu bulan saja sudah bisa membeli villa pribadi. Seseorang yang kini sedang menjadi topik hangat dalam dunia balapan liar menghentikan aktivitas semua orang yang ada disitu ia telah mencuri pusat perhatian semua orang saat menuruni mobil Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa yang hanya diproduksi 22 mobil tahun 50 an, mobil balap klasik nomor satu di jajaran list mobil balap lainnya, dan hanya ada dua orang yang memilikinya di Jepang, salah satunya yaitu seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang, sang Ratu balap liar di Jepang.

"Kau hebat sekali, Sakura !" Seru pemuda berambut merah yang langsung menghampiri gadis cantik yang kini bersandar santai di mobilnya sambil menyalakan putung rokoknya.

Gadis itu hanya memutar bola mata bosan, lagi dan lagi hanya itu yang kakaknya ucapkan saat dia memenangkan pertandingan.

"Apa tidak ada kalimat yang lebih menarik daripada kalimat barusan?" Tanyanya sarkastik sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya keatas.

"Kau memang adikku yang paling hebat kok hehe" Jawab Sasori membuat Sakura sebal, jelas saja paling hebat karena adiknya hanya satu dan itu adalah dia.

Merasa udara pagi mulai menusuk kulit putihnya yang hanya dibalut tanktop hitam serta celana panjang casual coklat, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki mobilnya kembali sebelum seseorang menghentikan niatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyannya datar

"Aku akui kau memang hebat" Ucap seorang pemuda berkaca mata itu kikuk karena ia telah kalah dengan seorang gadis kecil

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Aku akan memberikan mobilku sesuai perjanjian" Ucap pemuda tersebut

"Ah, tidak usah ! Aku disini hanya bersenang-senang..." Ucap Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya melirik mobil yang terparkir di sampingnya, mobil balap kelas dunia nomor dua setelah miliknya, mobil yang hanya didisain untuk menang. Namun, tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan mobilnya yang walau klasik namun sangat bernilai jika saja orang-orang tau perangkat-perangkat pembawa kemenangan di dalam mobil kesayangannya.

"...dan mobilku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku menang daripada milikmu" Lanjutnya lagi datar, seraya mulai memasuki mobilnya dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Sial ! apa dia ingin menghinaku?' Rutuk pemuda itu dalam hati saat mendengar ucapan Sakura yang mengucapkannya dengan raut datar dan tatapan meremehkan

"Hey, Kabuto ! perjanjian adalah perjanjian kan... aku akan mengambilnya" Ucap Sasori mendekati orang yang dipanggil Kabuto tersebut

"Heh? Perjanjianku hanya dengan gadis sombong itu" Ucap Kabutu mengeryitkan dahinya

"Aku kakaknya dan . .. oke?" Ucap Sasori penuh tekanan

Melihat aura gelap yang muncul disekitarnya membuatnya susah payah meneguk ludah, ia lebih baik mengalah daripada di keroyok beramai-ramai di tempat yang bahkan bukan kuasanya untuk sekedar membela diri.

"Terserah" Katanya kemudian seraya melemparkan kunci mobil kepada Sasori

"Yoroshikuuu ne, my 48" Sasori hanya menyeringai senang karena koleksi mobilnya bertambah satu.

000

Pagi yang sangat cerah dengan matahari yang tersenyum lembut menghantarkan seberkas rasa hangat pada sinarnya, tirai putih panjang melambai-lambai diterpa angin menimbulkan kesan sejuk di kamar besar dengan nuansa pink itu. Namun suasana yang menenangkan itu tak mampu menolong gadis yang kini sedang menggeliat tak nyaman diatas ranjang king sizenya, keringat mengucur deras membasahi wajahnya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang amat dalam.

"Tidak...tidak.." hanya gumaman tak jelas dari bibirnya yang disertai air mata yang mengalir dari matanya yang masih tertutup.

**Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !**

"Hah..hah..hah... mimpi...lagi" Dengan nafas tak teratur ia bangun dari tidurnya dan segera mematikan jam weker disampingnya.

"Bahkan aku selalu menangis tanpa kusadari.. haha" Ucapnya lagi saat mendapati air matanya mengalir deras, saat itu dia tertawa. Tawa yang memilukan, tawa yang ia coba lakukan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Dia tau dia begitu menyedihkan.

Segera dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi, memakai seragam sekolah dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Aktivitas konstan yang selalu ia lakukan

"Sial ! Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi aktivitas jam malamku" Ucapnya sebal saat melihat ada lingkar hitam dimatanya di cermin besar di ruangan serba putih tersebut..

"Ohayou" Sapa Sasori yang melihat adiknya tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga dengan senyum menyebalkan. Dirinya kini dengan santai mengoleskan selai pada rotinya dengan senyum yang tidak hilang diwajahnya

"Jangan memasang wajah aneh itu didepanku" Ucap Sakura ketus sambil mengambil roti dan menggigitnya

"Hey, Hey ! yang aneh itu dirimu... lihat kau, berdandan aneh dengan rok menutupi lutut, berkaca mata tebal, pakai wig warna coklat lagi... kau tau kau sangat tidak sexy memakai itu semua" Ucap Sasori meremehkan

"Lalu? Ini hidupku dan aku yang memilihnya" Jawab Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasori

"Dasar aneh ! yah, tapi tidak apa-apa lah selama ia mau membantu menambah koleksi mobilku" Ucap Sasori entah pada siapa

000

**Sakura POV**

Tinggal sedikit lagi dan aku akan mencapainya, menaiki tangga dua kali sepertinya membuatku kehilangan semua cadangan tenaga untuk kegiatan malamku. Lima meter lagi aku akan mencapai loker, melakukan aktivitas wajib, dan mencapai kelas.

Dan disinilah aku berada, 2-A kelas elit dimana hanya orang-orang hebat yang ada didalamnya, sambil mengatur nafas, dan membenarkan letak kacamata tebalku, bersiap memasuki kelas, hanya saja tanganku hanya berdiam memegang pintu kayu itu tanpa melakukan suatu gaya apapun untuk-

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Suara datar dan berat dibelakangku menghentikan semua aktivitas otakku yang meributkan semua hal tak penting itu.

"Ah, gomen" Aku hanya minta maaf dan menggeser sedikit tubuhku untuk mempersilahkannya masuk lebih dulu. sial ! tumben sekali dia datang terlambat.

Dan aku hanya mengikutinya dibelakang untuk memasuki kelas. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku dan aku menyukai suasana ini, mungkin hanya ada sedikit, hanya sedikit orang baik yang mungkin tersenyum padaku. Disini, di dunia ini aku hanyalah seorang debu lusuh yang tertiup angin musim panas dan aku suka.

"Sakura ! Ku pikir kau tidak akan masuk" Seorang gadis pirang dikuncir kuda, cantik, modis, dan dialah sahabatku dari kecil hingga sekarang ini. Seperti biasa, dia selalu berisik. Aku hanya tersenyum lelah dan langsung ambruk dibangku belakangnya. Bangku nomor dua terakhir, sayangnya aku tidak lagi mendapat jatah di sebelah jendela dan itu sangat tidak enak.

"Hey, kau kelihatan lelah sekali" Gadis manis dibelakangku, tidak pernah berubah, dia selalu lebih dewasa antara kita bertiga.

"Tidak perlu kuceritakan kau pasti sudah tau, Hinata" Ucapku sambil menopang dagu bosan.

"Sekali waktu kau juga perlu istirahat, Sakura" Ucapnya lagi menasehatiku

"Hai, hai, wakatta...wakatta..." Kataku pasrah sambil mengangguk-angguk

"Sakura, apa tidak ada pangeran tampan disana?" Bisik Ino padaku, dia memang tidak akan bisa menghilangkan penyakit mata keranjangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli" Jawabku menguap bosan, mataku terasa berat, rasanya masih mengantuk sekali. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kiri, berharap langit pagi akan menghilangkan rasa kantukku, namun yang kulihat malah seorang manusia yang kini sedang menatapku dengan wajah datarnya, seorang manusia paling cuek dan dingin namun... sangat mempesona. Ya,ya,ya aku memang harus mengakui kalau dirinya tampan. Merasa dipandangi seperti itu membuatku risih saja, kenapa sih dengan dia? Tidak tahan dengan semua keadaan itu, segera saja aku menunduk sebal. Seorang pria bodoh yang duduk disebelah kiriku, masih dengan tampang datar menyebalkannya, inilah yang merusak dunia menyenangkanku. Dia selalu memberiku perasaan aneh yang menyebalkan, itu semua membuatku tidak nyaman. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke makhluk paling irit bicara namun juga menyebalkan yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman karena sorot matanya yang tajam, dingin, dan juga terkadang membuatku merasa... ada.

**Sakura POV End**

Semua pelajaran yang melelahkan akhirnya usai, sebuah surga tersendiri bagi para siswa yang dari awal sudah muak dengan semua penjelasan dari guru mereka, semua bergegas menarik temannya untuk sekedar nongkrong, berkaraoke, ataupun berbelanja. Yah, semua itu wajar dilakukan oleh para remaja. Begitu pula dengan Sakura dan dua sahabatnya.

Berjalan bersama sahabat sembari menikmati obrolan-obrolan ala remaja ditemanani sang mentari sore memang begitu menyenangkan, tertawa ria dengan gurauan-gurauan pelepas penat.

"Sakura, mau sampai kapan kau memalsukan identitasmu itu?" Tanya Ino yang kini memulai obrolan yang cukup serius

"Sampai aku pantas menyandang nama Haruno" Jawab Sakura pelan

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Namamu dari dulu adalah Haruno Sakura. Berhentilah melakukan tindakan bodoh begitu" Ucap Ino yang mulai menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya

"Aku hanya tidak bisa Ino, jangan memaksaku" Ucap Sakura menunduk

"Dengan mengubah penampilan menjadi seperti ini malah membuatmu terlihat semakin menyedihkan" Kata Ino dengan nada meremehkan namun sebenarnya mengandung arti kepedulian.

Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi

"Haha haha, kenapa jadi panas begini... ah aku pikir nama Mebuki Sakura nama yang keren juga ya kan? haha" Hinata yang melihat semua diam juga ikut diam, susah payah dia ingin mencairkan suasana tapi tak berhasil.

"Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Sakura kemudian, meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang memandangnya prihatin

"Ino, tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu" Ucap Hinata memandang Ino kecewa

"Aku hanya khawatir padanya" Ucap Ino

"Dia butuh waktu" Kata Hinata menggenggam tangan Ino

"Harus berapa lama lagi? sudah 4 tahun dia bertingkah gila seperti itu" Ucap Ino yang mulai terbawa emosi mendengar sahabat satunya ini tenang-tenang saja

"Tenanglah, Ino. Ini kehidupan Sakura, biar dia yang mencari kebenarannya" Kata Hinata menjelaskan

"Heh... aku jadi semakin yakin tentang hal itu kalau kau begitu tenang begini" Ucapan Ino membuat Hinata mengernyit tak suka dengan nada bicara Ino

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa selama kau bersama aku dan Sakura adalah kau yang sebenarnya" Ucapan Ino semakin menusuk

"Ino !" Hinata yang mendengarnya semakin sakit hati

"Apa? kau mau mengelak? Kau memang tidak akan pernah berubah, Hinata. Sama persis dengan kau yang lalu. Sama-sama munafik" Ino terus menghantam Hinata dengan kata-kata menyakitkan

"Cukup, Ino" Hinata hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dan menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya

"Jangan perlihatkan kebohongan di ha-"

PLAKK

Satu tamparan keras mampu mendiamkan Ino. Dia hanya memandang Hinata yang sepertinya menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Ino lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan dengan sakit hati yang amat dalam

"Maaf, Ino... Sakura maaf... ya aku memang munafik, egois."

000

Sakura yang tadinya berniat pulang cepat malah mengambil rute yang cukup jauh untuk sampai di rumahnya. Sepertinya jalan-jalan sore akan sedikit membantu membuat moodnya kembali naik. Kakinya terus menapaki jalanan hingga membuatnya terdampar di danau yang membuatnya tertarik untuk sekedar mendekatinya. Pelan tapi pasti langkahnya membawa dirinya menuruni bukit, air danau yang bening memantulkan refleksi dirinya dalam genangan air tenang itu. Tangannya terulur menangkup wajahnya.

"Heh, menyedihkan ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Masih memperhatikan refleksinya, Sakura membungkukkan badannya sembari melihat bayangan dirinya dengan seksama. Puas dengan kegiatan tak bermutunya, Sakura memilih untuk kembali saja daripada berdiri di samping danau seperti orang yang sedang menunggu ikan lewat.

"Kyaaaaaa" Baru saja berbalik Sakura sudah di kejutkan dengan sosok aneh didepannya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga hampir terjatuh ke danau kalau saja tangan besar dan dingin itu tidak segera menariknya.

"Yo !" Dan dengan wajah datar hanya sapaan datar saja yang bisa diucapkan dari manusia datar seperti orang datar yang kini berada di depannya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Sebal, tentu saja. Orang aneh ini yang mengagetkannya hingga membuat ia hampir terjebur ke danau dan dengan sangat santainya dia hanya menyapanya tanpa ada rasa bersalah di raut wajah expressionless, apalagi mengucap maaf, Sakura lebih baik tidak mengharapkannya.

"Dasar manusia aneh ! kau hampir membuatku mati" Teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Hn?" Hanya menaikkan satu alis dan bergumam dengan dua huruf yang menyusun satu kata ambigu, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Geeezh, benar-benar. Kau adalah manusia aneh yang harus kuhindari" Teriak Sakura lagi

"..."

Merasa disini hanya akan membuatnya terkena serangan jantung dengan kesal Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

"Mau kemana?" Mendengar suara berat dibelakangnya membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan dongkol ia berbalik menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dengan dua tangan tersembunyi di saku celananya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu dirimu, tuan alien?" Tanya Sakura melipat tangannya di dada

"..."

Merasa pertanyaannya di abaikan lagi membuat Sakura kembali naik pitam, dengan kasar ia berbalik dan menghentakkan kakinya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura sebelum gadis itu hilang dari hadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku, sebenarnya apa maumu sih?" Desis Sakura tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini

"Temani aku..." Dan dua kata tersebut mampu membuat jantung Sakura memompa darahnya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya

'Sial ! apa-apaan sih ini... sesak' Gerutunya dalam hati, dengan enggan ia berbalik dan mengernyit heran

"Maksudku... aku tidak bisa makan kalau tidak ada orang disampingku" Ucap Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan mendudukkan diri di pinggir danau

"Pffft... alasan macam apa itu, seperti anak kecil saja" Ucap Sakura diselingi kikikan kecil sembari mendudukkan dirinya

"..."

"..."

Semakin detik malah semakin menyebalkan, sepertinya orang disampingnya ini memang hanya ingin mengerjainya, tidak ada suara apapun dan tidak ada pergerakan apapun. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Aku busuk menunggumu" Tanya Sakura yang sebal karena Sasuke hanya mengetuk-ngetuk kotak makannya dengan jari

"Aku tidak bisa" Jawab Sasuke datar

"Eh? Kau ini se-"

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat tanganku?" Sela Sasuke sebelum Sakura dapat meneruskan kalimatnya

Sakura melirik kebawah melihat tangan kanan Sasuke yang kini terbalut perban "Lalu?" Tanya Sakura lagi

Melihat wajah datar Sasuke dengan pandangan mengintimidasi seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup membuat Sakura sedikit banyak mengerti maksudnya

"Baiklah...baiklaaah..." Gumam Sakura pasrah

Dengan wajah sumringah Sasuke menyodorkan bentounya

Ragu-ragu Sakura memegang sumpit dan mengambil salah satu yakiniku, matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menunggu dengan anteng.

'Apa-apaan ini, kenapa aku dengan bodohnya mau melayani manusia setengan alien ini... ck, kuso' Sakura merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, sambil menahan malunya ia menyodorkan makanan dan dengan santainya Uchiha bungsu itu langsung melahapnya

"Memangnya tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura masih berkutik dengan sumpit dan makanannya

"Tadi jatuh" Jawab Sasuke singkat

'Irit bicara sekali, Dasar !' Gumam Sakura dalam hati

"Tidak kusangka seorang Uchiha sepertimu masih di bekali makanan rumah seperti ini... Dasar kekanak-kanakan !" Ejek Sakura dengan senyum meremehkan

"Are? Itu karena ibuku yang memaksa, Nona culun" Balas Sasuke yang merasa tersinggung

"Cu...lun?" Dahi Sakura mengernyit tak suka

"Hn"

"Ini... makan saja sendiri, aku bisa-bisa gila kalau bersama alien sepertimu" Ucap Sakura akhirnya dengan meninggalkan Sasuke yang malah tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Sakura yang terkesan imut

"Dasar... tidak pernah berubah"

TBC

**Sebenernya ceritanya bukan gini... wooooy Author aneh ! kenapa ceritanya jadi melenceng jauh dari perkiraan sih... aku sebel sebenernya mau ngpost ini fic, tapi untuk mengisi waktu luang ya udahlah...**

**Gimana sarannya readers? Aku terusin aja apa ini aku rombak lagi ya?**

**Rencananya cuman mau dibikin 2 shoot, tapi yaaa... pikiranku lagi kompleks dengan kegalauan jiwa... ce ileeeeee... ya tinggal liat nanti aja...**

**Hehehe... ya udah deh... maaf banyak bacot...**

**Akhir kata**

**Berkenankan para Readers yang baik hati ini meninggalkan sebuah Review berharga di fiction ini?**

**RnR, please !**

**The Deathstalker**

**13/09/1023**

**22:12**


End file.
